Cursed Kingdom
by JustMyHeaven
Summary: Kyle es un adolescente que solo desea ser normal. No escogió tener ésta vida, no tuvo la opción de elegir si quería ser parte de todo esto. Stan solo quería ser un héroe. Quería ayudar, salvar el reino, y estaba decidido a hacerlo a toda costa.


Reino de Sourelia — Castillo Real.

 **Hace un año.**

El joven príncipe estaba caminando sigilosamente por los extensos pasillos del castillo, el sonido de sus zapatos siendo lo único que llenaba el silencio del lugar.

Eran las dos de la mañana, y a pesar de la tranquilidad Kyle sabía a la perfección que no podía darse el lujo de no andar con cuidado. Un movimiento incorrecto y alertaría a cada uno de los molestos guardias, y estaría de vuelta en donde empezó.

 _Tengo que salir de aquí._

Deteniéndose en una esquina del pasillo, Kyle asomó su cabeza, rezando para que en la oscuridad los guardias no lo pudiesen visualizar. Asegurándose de que no había nadie, Kyle se dirigió a las escaleras, pero se detuvo antes de siquiera pisar un escalón.

 _Me escucharán si bajo..._

Pensó durante unos segundos, observando los escalones de mármol pulido. Teniendo una idea de que era lo que podía hacer para pasar desapercibido, Kyle se quitó los zapatos y bajó las escaleras, sus medias evitando que hiciese ruido alguno con las pisadas.

El pelirrojo se encontraba en el gran salón del castillo, a unos cuantos metros del gran portón oscuro. Detrás de las puertas del castillo, había un gran mundo de posibilidades, y Kyle no pensaba perderse de todo eso por estar estancado bajo el severo régimen real. Sería libre.

Inhalando y exhalando, Kyle se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que en realidad estaba. Había planeado huir del castillo por años, pero nunca tuvo el valor para hacerlo, el joven creía que siempre estaría atado a esa prisión. Pensaba que estaría forzado a casarse con una princesa cualquiera y tendría que vivir siendo alguien más.

Esta era su oportunidad. Si no se arriesgaba, estaría en ese castillo por el resto de su vida.

 _Voy a hacerlo._

Kyle revisó su bolso, asegurándose de tener todo lo que necesitaría una vez estuviese afuera: ropa, dinero, un mapa, un diario de expedición, una pluma y tinta. A pesar de tener esas cosas, sentía que estaba olvidando algo importante.

 _Necesito una especie de arma, algo para defenderme;_ pensó, cerrando el bolso mientras observaba el salón detalladamente. _Tengo que encontrar una, y rápido._

Colocándose el bolso sobre sus hombros, Kyle caminó hacia el centro del salón, donde había una enorme fuente con delicadas esculturas de cristal.

Subiéndose las mangas de su abrigo, Kyle sumerge sus manos en la fuente, buscando ciegamente un interruptor, el cual encontró en cuestión de segundos. Sonriendo para sí mismo, Kyle vio que el compartimiento secreto se abría, una funda de vidrio resguardando la vieja espada de su padre.

 _Él realmente nunca supo cómo esconder estas cosas._

Guardando la espada en su bolso, Kyle cerró el compartimiento de la fuente y se secó sus manos con su abrigo, ahora más decidido en su objetivo.

Con pasos silenciosos, Kyle se dirigió hacia el portón, sus manos temblando con las llaves. Respirando de manera pausada, Kyle abrió la puerta lentamente, evitando que esta causara crujidos.

Una vez afuera, Kyle cerró la puerta, tirando las llaves en uno de los arbustos que lo rodeaban. Si todo salía acorde al plan, nunca tendría que usar esa llave otra vez.

Aunque Kyle estaba afuera del castillo, eso no significa que estaba libre de peligro todavía. Habían guardias vigilando la entrada, así que no podría salir por ahí; tenía que encontrar una alternativa antes de que fuese descubierto.

Kyle dirigió su mirada al lago que cubría parte del jardín hacia las afueras del castillo, para luego ver a los guardias en la entrada. Dándose cuenta de cuál era su única opción, el pelirrojo fue hasta el lago sigilosamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó todo el aire que podía y se sumergió en el agua helada.

El pelirrojo no podía ver mucho, pero solo sabía que si seguía nadando, podría llegar lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder ser visto por los guardias.

Después de un largo momento de estar nadando sin rumbo, Kyle sentía que sus pulmones estarían a punto de estallar si seguía otro minuto sin aire. El joven paró de nadar y resurgió del agua, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

Calmando su respiración, Kyle se volteó y dirigió su mirada hacia el castillo, el cual estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de él.

 _Lo hice... escapé. No hay vuelta atrás ahora._

Arrojando su bolso afuera del lago, Kyle salió del agua, toda su ropa pesada y su mochila goteando en el suelo.

El joven visualiza el castillo por última vez y suspira, intentando no pensar en la familia que dejaba atrás. De ahora en adelante, iba a tener a todo el ejército de Sourelia buscándolo, se iba a convertir en el príncipe perdido al cual todos buscarían con desesperación. Ofrecerán recompensas por encontrarlo.

Por supuesto, Kyle no iba a permitir que lo hicieran. El joven reconocía que arriesgaba todo renunciando a ser el nuevo rey, pero ese no era él; no quería todo esto. No tenía porqué aceptarlo.

Ya había perdido quince años en esa prisión, pero ahora, podría comenzar desde cero. Tendría una nueva vida.

Sin importar lo difícil que eso sea.


End file.
